1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a security system in a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security systems for protecting buildings are well known and widely used. One such security system and a method for operating that security system including a monitoring device is shown in United States patent application publication number 2007/0290830, to Scott A. Gurley and published on Dec. 20, 2007 (hereinafter referred to as “Gurley '830”). The Gurley '830 patent shows a method of operating the security system including the step of establishing at least one contact (a subscriber device) and a first notification method for contacting the contact. The Gurley '830 method continues with the step of establishing an emergency condition with the monitoring device. Once the emergency condition is established, the Gurley '830 method continues with the step of automatically sending a notification message to the contact via the first notification method. The Gurley '830 method proceeds with the step of receiving a response from the contact as one of accepted and rejected and unresponsive. If the contact accepts the message, then the monitoring device and the contact may communicate with one another to allow the contact to determine how to handle the emergency condition. If the contact device does not accept the notification message from the monitoring device, the emergency would go unanswered. There remains a significant need for improved methods of operating security systems for protecting buildings.